The present invention is related to a debugging system for analyzing internal signals of LSIs and debugging (fixing defects or errors) hardware or software within the LSIs, a semiconductor integrated circuit, a debugging method thereof, a debugging program for the semiconductor integrated circuit, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon the debugging program for the semiconductor integrated circuit.
In general, debugging processing of hardware and software within an LSI (LSI: Large Scale Integration) is performed by observing and analyzing internal signals of the LSI utilizing a measuring device such as a logic analyzer or oscilloscope. It is thus important to observe and analyze as many internal signals as possible through the debugging processing in order to design and manufacture an LSI having no defects or errors.
However, in the case that output terminals of the LSI are added to observe as many of the internal signals as possible, the LSI may have a complicated configuration and large dimensions, and further may become expensive.
To overcome such problems, it can be considered that internal signals output from output terminals are switched every period of time, whereupon a plurality of internal signals cannot be observed at the same time, so that a correlation between internal signals is not analyzable, so that debugging of the entire LSI can not be performed accurately.